My random Naruto life
by Kakashis-girl90
Summary: Based on dreams that I have had, very random and funny! Read and find out!
1. Karaoke

"You've got to be kidding me." I said to myself then took a swig of my sake. "This has got to be one of the dumbest ideas they have come up with so far." The reaper which is the name of the bar I'm sitting at right now(I know the names kinda of ironic right?) And they decided to have a karaoke night to bring in more buisness.

"I have to agree with you on that."

"GAH! For Kamis sake Kakashi how many times do I have to tell you not to "poof" (And yes I did the little hand gestures to prove my point) Behind me!"

"Sorry must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah I'm sur it did."

Kakashi then pulled up a chair and sat next to me "So you gonna get up there tonight?" He asked.

"Hell no, Singing in a bar is not one of my things."

"So I told Sasuke, first you have to put all your goats in a blender..."

"Looks like your old students had a little to much to drink tonight kaka-poo." I said nudging him in the side.

"Stop calling me that."

"I will when you stop poofing, Kaka-poooooooo."

"And then I told Sasuke that the only way you can kill those things is with kindness, and a free apetizer from Chilis. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto said while draping an arm over Sasukes shoulder.

"Hnnn."

"Hey I have the greatest idea known to man!" Naruto then proceded to drag Sasuke by the arm and lead him to the stage.

"Hello everybody! My name is Naruto Uzamaki and this is my friend Sasuke! Say hi Sasuke."

"Hnnn."

"Close enough! Now this song is dedicated to all you beautiful men out there." Naruto said while pointing to the audience. "Hit it dj!"

"Oh dear." Both Kakashi and I said at the same time.

"Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low According to all sources, the street's the place to go Cause tonight for the first time Just about half-past ten For the first time in history It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean Rough and tough and strong and mean

"Take it away Sasuke!"

"..."

"Good!"

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do She taught every angel to rearrange the sky So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do She taught every angel to rearrange the sky So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low According to all sources, the street's the place to go Cause tonight for the first time Just about half-past ten For the first time in history It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

"I really wish I had my camera on me" I said chuckling.

"Tell me when it's over." Kakashi said with his head in his hands.

"Oh come on it's not that ba....Oh Naruto just hurled on stage, and you might wanna get Sasuke he's trying to restore his clan with a bar stool."

"*Sigh* I'm on it, you grab Naruto."

"Got it. Come on Naruto let's take you home before you cause anymore of a scene."

"FISH!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What?!"

"Sorry Wyn I thought you were a marlin!"

"Ooooookay, Well I'm off."

"Same here." Sasuke was trying to wiggle his way out of Kakashis arms yelling "I must restore the clan!"

"Good luck with that, See ya Kaka-poo!"

POOF!

Karaoke night seemed to prove more interesting then I first thought... 


	2. Bunnies

"Ah..What a beautiful day!" I said while stretching."Nothing could possibly ruin..."

"Yo."

Gah! Jesuschristmonkeyballs! Again with the poofing?" I yelled.

The only response I got from the man was a shrug of the shoulders unable to form any coherent words...Arrogant bastard.

"What do you want? You know today is my day off and I'm trying to enjoy it." I then put my hands on my hip to further prove my annoyance.

*blink*"..."

"Well out with it! I don't have all day." I swear that man can be such an idiot.

"Well uh...Tsunada-Sama wanted us to..um...Meet with her."

Why is he stuttering? and blushing?

"What is your problem?"

He then proceeded to point at me, how rude, but I then noticed why he was acting like a fish...

"EEP!" I was still in my underwear...My bunnie underwear!

*SLAP* "Stop starring you pervert!" I then ran to my room but not before I heard Kakashi yell "Nice bunnies." Damn that man!

-15 minutes later-

"What took you two so long? I summoned for you over an hour ago!" Tsunada yelled not at all pleased with us.

"Well you see, we would have been on time but Wyn had a slight wardrobe malf...HUMPH!"Kakashi was unable to finish his statement due to the fact my elbow somehow managed to end up in his gut. I swear I don't know how it got there.

"Shut it Kaka-poo!" I whispered to him."I'm sorry ma'am it wont happen again." I assured her.

"Good, now I have a mission for the both of you." She then handed me a scroll. "You must deliver this to the hidden rock and bring it to Tsuchikage. This is an A rank mission so you both be on guard and you will leave first thing in the morning is that understood?"

"Yes!" We both said in unison.

"You are dismissed."

Oh great I thought to my self,Kakashi just had to see me in my underwear this morning and now I have a two week mission with him. I'm never gonna live this down.

He then turned to me and said " See you in the morning bunnie-boo." And then in a blink of an eye he was gone. I knew I should never have bought those things. Stupid sales rack you make me look bad. 


	3. Dense

Hmmm...Gotta love that awkward silence...Not! I said to myself.  
Kakashi and I had been walking for a fews hours now to deliver a scroll to the Tsuchikage and sense our awkward moment at my apartment we really havn't said much to each other. Not to mention he keeps glancing at me which makes it even more embaressing.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped.

"Don't mind if I do." He then put his fingers up to resemble a camera and said "Click."

*Sigh*"You are such a baka. Stop making me feel more awkward than I already do."

"Maybe we should hug." He suggested. "You know to ease the tension."

I started to laugh."Only in your dreams Kaka-poo." I then heard him Silently heard him whisper "If only you knew." What the hell was that Suppose to mean?

We Finally made it to a clearing when Kakashi spoke up. "We should make camp here tonight. We only have a few more hours till we reach our destination and it's starting to get dark out."

"Good idea I'm beat." I said while throwing my backpack on the ground.

"I'll keep first watch." Kakashi told me.

"And I'll gather wood for the fire."

"I'll summon Pakkun to help you." He then made a couple of hand signs and sent the pug with me.

With that I turned around and walked towards the woods not noticing at all the longing stare Kakashi was giving me.

"Hehehehe..."

"What's so funny?" I looked down and asked.

"Oh nothing, Just thinking about how dense you are that's all."

I was really confused now."What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just the fact that you are suppost to be such an elite ninja yet you can't even see how much Kakashi loves you."

"..." I stopped dead in my tracks. "What have you been smoking?  
Kakashi doesn't love me." Does he? I said to myself.

"Of course he does! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?  
Or the fact he never has his book out in your presence?  
Or how Genma ended up in the hospital the next day after hitting on you the night before? Or ho-"

"Wait...Kaka-poo put Genma in the hospital...For me?"

I had no idea what to think, did Kakashi really love me like I did him?

"Wait a minute! Is that why all my past dates end up avoiding me?"

"Hehe, see I told you you were dense."

"Well then why hasn't he said anything to me about it instead of going through all that trouble?"

"Well, He's afraid."

"What? Afraid of me?"

"Not you persay, More afraid of getting close to someone again."  
He had to explain futher to me due to the dumbfound look I was giving him.  
*Sigh*"Think about it, every person he's ever cared about and loved has haved their named engraved on the memorial stone."

"Oh..." Was all I could say. Man I really am stupid.

We finally made it back to the campsite. I was so wraped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Kakashi standing right behind me.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Christ-on-a-cross!" I yelled."Do you have to sneek up on me like that?"

He just stood there with his adorable little eye smile crease thingy and rubed the back of his neck, and after finding out this new revelation it made me even more flusterd than I already was.

"Now what did you want?" I asked nervously.

"I just asked if you were ok? You looked a little startled when you got back."

"Hehe Yeah I'm fine never better just peachy keen! Now are you gonna start that fire or what?" I said while pointing down at what I gathered and then briskly walked back to my backpack to unpack.

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun and asked "Did something happen back there that I should know about?"

"No not a thing. I think it's just hormones." Was his reply.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Yup, definetly hormones." Kakashi said then went to start the fire.

What I wouldn't give for that awkward silence now.


	4. unlikely meeting

"I'm really going to have talk to Kakashi about this whole "love" thing." I thought to myself."Right after we get back, I can't afford any distractions during a mission."

"Wyn, did you hear anything I just asked you?" Kakashi said snapping me out of my trance.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry, What did you say?"

*Sigh*"I asked if Iwagakure was the place you stayed on that one year mission"

"Oh! Yes it was. Good times, good times. I even thought about asking for a transfer to move here."

I saw his eye visibley widen. "Really? Why didn't you?" He asked obviously curious.

Of course he has to be talkative now."I don't know, I mean I love it here and have one of the best friends you coulds ask for, but I guess you could say that I had something holding me back."

"Ha! More like someone!"

"Shut it Pakkun!" I yelled down at the dog.

"Oh really." Kakashi smirked at me."Who is it?"

"Nobody! And wipe that dumb smirk off your face Hatake!" I threatened but it only made it worse.

"Come on, I can tell by the blushing that it's true. Do I know him? It isn't Gai is it?"

I was horrified, Not really at all the questioning but how he suggested me liking Gai. I gagged.  
"Why would you even say that?" I said to him while giving him a murderous glare.

He put his hands up and said "Sorry I couldn't help myself. But seriously, who is it?"

Come on Wyn out with it!Just say it, three little words..."I love you" It's not that hard. Oh who am I kidding yes it is! Just do it you coward! Alright on the count of three...1...2...3...  
I stopped, took a deep breath and looked at Kakashi and said "I love y-"

Just as I was about to tell Kakashi how I really felt about him someone ran up to us like their life was in danger. but that's when we noticed What he was wearing, A black cloak with red clouds, The Akatsuki. I pulled out my Katana and Kakashi pulled out a kunai and we got into our fighting stances.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's Deidara."

"But I thought Sasuke killed him? And why is he wearing his Akatsuki cloak?  
They were taken care of awhile ago weren't they?" I asked confused.

"I thought so to, It must have all been a trick some how for us to believe he was dead." He told me.

Deidara finally made it up to us panting."You have to help me!" He sounded desperate.

"Why should we?" I snapped.

"I was taken prisoner and barely just escaped!" He said

"Keep explaining." Kakashi demanded in that sexy take charge voice of his. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Now is not the time to be drooling.

Deidara continued explaining "Some woman jumped me three days ago and held me prisoner fro no reason at all! She made me wear my old Akatsuki cloak because she said it made me look "Smexeh" Who speaks that way? And you don't even want to know half of the things she's done to me." We then saw him physically shudder."She's crazy, She's crazy!" He yelled the last part.

"Oh Dei-Dei-kun where are you!" We heard someone yell in the distance.

"Oh god it's her! I've got hide!" He then proceeded to run to safety.

"Wyn?" The woman asked me when she got closer.

"Kaiden is that you?" I asked.

We squealed and hugged each other.

Kakashi looked confused. "Wait, you two know each other?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said. "She was the friend I was telling you about today."

Kaiden then nudged my side and asked "So who's your friend?" While making googly eyes at Kakashi.

"He's my team mate." And then I whispered so only she could hear me "And keep your hands off."

"Okay okay." She said while giggling."Say, you guys haven't seen a blond haired blue eyed cutie run past here did you?"

Kakashi and I both pointed in the general direction we saw him flee in.

"Oh goody!" She exclaimed. "Now it's time to go catch me a man!" She started to walk away."Thanks guys!"

As I was waving good bye Kakashi asked "How did he ever get captured by her?"

"Never underestimate the powers of a fangirl." With that I walked towards the gates thankful for the distraction, I'll have to remember to by Kaiden a drink when I see her again. 


End file.
